In my time of diying
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: Los muertos van a cielo o al infierno. Pero, antes de la muerte está la desesperación de ultratumba. "Si quieres ser amada —le dijo —lo tienes que ver todo oscuro. Puedes susurrar y gritar su nombre. No vas a ser escuchada, porque la vida se detiene para los muertos como tú.


**Notas de autor:** ¡Sorpresa! ¡El secreto de mi género ha sido revelado! ¡Suspenso! En realidad soy mejor leyendo libros de suspenso que escribiendo algo así. Primero, no se me ocurría nada y lo que se me ocurría, terminaba en otro género. Bien raro xDD Salieron dos historias de este reto xDD investigué los tipos de suspenso que hay: psicológicos, de misterio y sobrenaturales. Me gustan los tres, pero lo sobrenatural me prendió el incieso. Dudo mucho del desarrollo de mi fic xDD pero bueno, aquí está esto, que además, es un headcanon que tuve hace rato y que Supernatural me ayudó a escribirlo. Y como no hay gruvia que por bien no venga. Reviews, críticas y sugerencias bienvenidos.  
 **Words: 4,973.** De puro texto XD  
 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima. Y este fic Participa en el evento: "Enseñémosle a Natsu lo que es un elemento sorpresa" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction.

* * *

 **In my time of diying**

* * *

De niña lloró y clamó para que la lluvia parara. Pidió que la aceptaran y que alguien la quisiera pero entre más buscó compañía, se quedó más sola.

Sola y sin una mamá que la abrazara. Sola y sin un papá que la quisiera pese a que atrae la lluvia. Sola y sin un hermano que jugara con ella y la cuidara de los demás.

Sola en un orfanato donde los niños se burlaron de ella o le decían cosas crueles. Un lugar donde las niñas no quisieron jugar con ella porque arruinaba el día.

Sola y escondida en un rincón del closet. Sola y abrazando sus rodillas y llorando. Sola y viendo la oscuridad de la vida. Sola y anhelando el día en que alguien la quisiera.

Se ve, ya grande, atrapada entre las paredes que alguna vez conformaron el cuarto donde ella creció, la habitación donde lloraba en completa soledad. Puede ver a la pequeña niña abandonada que alguna vez fue.

Está ella con su cabello azul enrollado de las puntas, llorando con frustración y tejiendo desesperada un muñeco para parar la lluvia.

Juvia mira el retrato de su infancia —un encuentro con su yo del pasado—. Y piensa: « _Quizás Juvia está soñando; muchas veces los recuerdos de Juvia atacan en forma de sueños_ » _._ En cualquier momento ella va a despertar y ser feliz porque sabe que esa etapa ya pasó y que cuando despierte estará en el gremio donde la quieren cómo es.

Pero por alguna razón, tiene una extraña sensación, siente que algo oprime su pecho y los sollozos devastadores que suelta su imagen de niña, la que se pincha los dedos al tejer rápido, desgarran sus oídos.

Está doliendo, pero no como en otras ocasiones.

Ese sueño es más real.

Alza sus manos y casi siente las ampollas que deja el esfuerzo por armar un muñeco. Sus ojos se cristalizan porque cada cruel e hiriente comentario está azotando en su mente.

Esa noche no va a dormir, o despertar.

* * *

 _"—Haz sido perseguida por la oscuridad y ya te ha alcanzado; tu hora de morir ha llegado. Si quieres ser amada —le dijo —lo tienes que ver todo oscuro"._

Y como si de un juego se tratara, las luces se apagaron para ella. Pero, aun así, el reloj sigue con su habitual marcha.

Todo sigue su curso; el sol sale, las horas pasan hasta que la luna aparece y así el ciclo se repite hasta que los días de la semana transcurren uno tras otro.

 _"—La vida sigue para los vivos y solo se detiene para los muertos… como tú."_

Y ahora que todo está oscuro, porque así tiene que verlo, piensa que es peor a cuando se encerraba a llorar en un pequeño y sucio closet del orfanato donde creció. Se permite recordar que sus días siempre fueron grises y cargados de agua. Sus ojos habían sido acostumbrados a ver lo malo y lo gris de todo. A esperar que el sol, y la luz, fueran tapadas por enormes nubes azules con tonos grisáceos, que detonaban la lluvia.

Su vida tuvo color hasta que se unió a Fairy Tail, quienes habían cambiado el azul marino por el azul celeste. Los matices grises se suplantaron por una amplia gama de colores; por un arcoíris. La lluvia sí tiene sus lindas cosas después de todo.

La humedad pasa a ser calidez, la soledad se convierte en compañía, en muchos compañeros, y el desamor se vuelve amor.

Lo irónico es que hasta ahora que no puede ver, lo ve.

 _"—No hay descanso para los condenados."_

* * *

Magnolia está rara.

Siente que el aire está turbio. Mira al cielo y nota que no hay ninguna sola estrella en él, debido a las nubes grises que amenazan con descargarse en poco tiempo. En eso, ve pasar a la figura de Gray frente a ella, sin percatarse de su presencia.

Frunce el entrecejo ya que una punzada de dolor aparece en su sien y los tormentosos recuerdos de su sueño vuelven a ella; la gente pasa por enfrente y nadie se da cuenta que Juvia está ahí.

—Gray-sama —dice para salir del trance. Para poder borrar sus recuerdos y minimizar el dolor.

 _"—Uno, dos —cuenta —ya sabía que vendrías tras de él. Tres, cuatro… Va voltear."_

Esa misteriosa y tétrica voz la toma por sorpresa logrando atemorizarla. —¿Quién es? —se gira hacia el lugar donde procede esta voz y lo que ve la da más pavor.

Una figura alta con una capucha negra, que oscurece todo. No puede ver su rostro y mejor, decide ignorarlo porque es un extraño y a ella le importa estar con Gray. Así que continúa caminando tras él.

La figura del mago de hielo, que va delante de ellos, se gira pero parece no ver a nadie. Arruga el ceño y vacila de un lado a otro. No la saluda y ni exclama nada, después se voltea.

 _"—Y cinco…"_

Comienza a desesperarse. El encapuchado la sigue a cada paso que da, le habla en su oído y siente miedo. Y también, pasa lo peor para ella, Gray parece estar enojado con ella porque hace como que no la ve (quién no la va a ver si está frente a él, a menos de cinco metros).

—¿Quién demonios está ahí? —cuestiona de mala gana mientras que se gira con brusquedad, de nuevo hacia atrás.

 _"—Nadie —resopla a sus espaldas."_

Gira a los lados y nada.

Solo se escucha el soplido del viento.

No la ve.

 _"—¿Raro no? —susurra en su oído."_

Da unos pasitos hacia él y estira su brazo lo más que puede pero no lo alcanza; como siempre. Los dos, es obvio, no caminan en la misma dirección. Duda que en este momento coexistan en el mismo espacio.

—Gray-sama —susurra pero su débil voz no es escuchada.

 _"—Susurra todo lo que quieras —se burla."_

Se acerca y quiere tomarlo por el hombro para lograr que voltee, pero su mano lo traspasa. Se detiene y la observa: se ve sólida. ¿Por qué?

 _"—Desesperante."_

El mago de hielo se aleja, aumentando así su desesperanza; ha volteado varias veces y parece no verla, eso o la ignora. Le rompe pensar que lo hace porque lo tiene harto, o porque de plano ya no quiere ni verla.

Le angustia más llamarlo y no ser oída. Querer tocar y no poder.

—¡Gray-sama! —grita abatida. Con una voz agonizante, como si la estuvieran matando.

 _"—Puedes susurrar y puedes gritar todo lo que quieras. No vas a volver a ser escuchada, jamás."_

Prefiere ignorar la voz que se mofa de ella a su lado, no quiere ni voltear a ver a la figura que baila y salta con rimbombancia a su lado. Solo piensa en la fría y dolorosa respuesta de Gray _: "¿Quién demonios está ahí?"_

Hace como que no la ve, hace como que no la siente, hace como que no la escucha.

No, no, no. —Gray-sama —solloza mientras se deja caer de rodillas al suelo.

Él se va y ella se queda llorando porque a Juvia esa actitud le recuerda a algo: su infancia. Y por alguna extraña razón eso duele más. Cala mucho más que su amado la ignore al repudio de todos los niños que conoció durante su infancia. Gana lo primero, sin duda.

El pecho arde y la cabeza le duele por tantas voces que está escuchando a la vez... pero una es la que más resuena en las paredes de su mente. Una es la que manda y la lleva a otras partes.

 _"—¿No te das cuenta aún? —pregunta enojado al verla tirada en el suelo —está bien, a ver si esto funciona."_

Chasquea los dedos y de inmediato las calles de Magnolia desaparecen y se transforman en las paredes que conforman el gremio.

* * *

Confirma que algo no está bien. Y es que hay gritos, pero no de diversión y ni de pelea sino gritos de lamento. Nadie parece verlos, ni a ella y ni a la peculiar figura que la sigue.

Ve a su alrededor y todo es un desastre; parece ser que los dragon slayers hicieron algo. Huele a quemado y a hierro.

Sigue caminando, detecta sollozos. Wendy es abrazada por Erza, quien también se ve mal pero lucha por mantenerse fuerte. Del otro lado, tienen a Mirajane completamente destrozada y a Lisanna junto con ella, Elfman trata de decir algo pero Ever lo detiene y hace una señal para que vean a Gray.

Gray acaba de entrar al gremio y ella se quiere acercar a él, por impulso y miedo.

 _"—No tan rápido."_

La detienen.

—¿Pasó algo? —cuestiona.

A Juvia no le gusta cómo se ven las cosas.

—Gray —Lucy es la que se acerca. Él achica los ojos mientras la observa detenidamente; hay rastro de llanto en su rostro.

El sollozo de la pequeña Asuka se escucha y de inmediato es abrazada por su madre y Alzack se dedica a acariciar el hombro de su esposa. El electrizante Raijinshu luce distinto. Hasta puede apreciar centellas salir del cuerpo de Laxus, que está escondido en un rincón, parece enojado.

No está el maestro, no está Gajeel, ni Lily y ni tampoco Levy. Natsu acaba de aparecer, tiene los ojos llenos de furia.

—¡Hielitos! —exclama pero en su voz aprecia que hay algo sombrío.

—Natsu... —susurra un Happy bastante apagado.

—¡Cálmate Natsu! —interfiere Erza, que intercepta su camino. Natsu estaba dispuesto a pelear y desahogarse con el mago de hielo.

Lucy rompe el llanto, ese que trataba de ahogar. Cana parece que no tiene ganas de beber, también se ve triste y la abraza.

—Gray —Erza se voltea mientras Max y el resto detiene al mago de fuego —es Juvia.

—¿Juvia?

Y de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro y helado.

Juvia siente dolor.

 _"—¿Ya lo ves? —inhala aire —huélelo; el aroma de la muerte está en el aire. Siéntelo; el filo de la hoz que se hunde en tu cuello."_

* * *

 _"—¿Quieres más?"_

Se siente mareada ante la confusión.

Ella es una figura transparente e invisible que traspasa todo. Misma que aparece y desaparece en todos los lados significativos para ella. Si eso es un sueño, quiere despertar ya.

—Esto es un sueño —susurra débil y tratando de creérselo. No suena convincente.

El encapuchado suelta una carcajada. _"—Un sueño del que nunca vas a despertar."_

—¿Quién eres?

Y la risa se corta para dar lugar a la seriedad. Él, no tiene duda que es una figura masculina, se acerca a ella. Y los ojos de Juvia casi se desorbitan cuando unas gruesas manos van hasta la capucha para bajarla y se deja ver. Puede observar a entidad misteriosa, no sabe si es animal o un demonio.

 _"—Un guía que conduce; cielo o infierno. O a tu condena."_

Responde y todo se pone oscuro de nuevo.

* * *

 _"—Todo es oscuridad para ti y ahorita todo es llanto para otros. Súfrelo."_

Tras decir eso, la figura misteriosa desaparece y la deja en un cuarto bien iluminado. Su corazón late con fuerza. ¿Qué era eso que acababa de ver?

Juvia quiere despertar pronto porque ella no quiere ver a sus amigos llorar, ni a Gajeel y menos a Gray. Ahora está en una habitación con él, Gajeel, Lily, Levy y el maestro. Se siente más confundida que nunca, y más sola también.

—Tienes que ser fuerte, Gajeel —sugiere Lily, que está en su forma grande. Está recargado en la pared mientras espera el momento de interferir, está triste pero no baja la guardia.

—Gajeel —susurra tímidamente Levy. Se ve más pequeña de lo normal, ve que muerde su labio inferior y unas lágrimas resbalan por su mejilla.

—Mocoso —llama el maestro.

Pero Gajeel no dice nada, no se quiere alejar.

—¡Detente Gray! —es el grito de Erza que sigue al mago de hielo.

Y ve a los dos cruzar la puerta bruscamente.

—Lo siento maestro —se disculpa la maga de armadura para dar un giro y empezar a llorar.

Levy no lo soporta más y también estalla. Gray se detiene y ella lo observa.

 _"—Te guío a lo romántico."_

El mago de hielo clava su mirada en una cama de la enfermería, en la que Gajeel está hincado, ella imita el movimiento y de pronto, todo parece detenerse.

Siente miedo.

Es jalada hacia atrás y todo parece opacarse lentamente. Pero lo alcanza a ver perfectamente.

 _"—También te guío a la desesperación."_

Es ella.

Juvia.

¿Por qué hay dos Juvias? Una acostada en una cama y otra parada frente a ella —la que duerme.

Y ahí es cuando las lágrimas circulan por sus ojos, Gray en cambio está pasmado viéndola.

Se observa: tiene cortadas en todo el cuerpo y un gran golpe en frente. Ve sus brazos lastimados y con grandes moretes. Y sobre todo…

No se queja.

No se mueve.

Y no respira.

Su rostro se ve tan pacífico así…

 _"—Y así es como se ve la muerte."_

Chasquea los dedos y todo se apaga.

* * *

Ahora, parece estar sola en un cuarto oscuro, húmedo y frío pero no de ese frío que le gusta, como el de Gray-sama, está dentro de una oscuridad absorbente que la arrastra más y más al fondo.

Está sola y se deja caer para hundir su rostro entre sus rodillas. Caen gotas de agua sobre su cabeza. La conmoción, la tristeza y la muerte eran de ella y por ella. ¿En realidad ella dejó de existir?, ¿Por eso no la veían?

—¿Juvia está muerta?

 _"—Sí. Lo estás."_

La prueba estuvo frente a ella: su cuerpo herido y sin vida. Helado y sin color.

 _"—Ellos no te ven, no te escuchan y tampoco te sienten."_

Y eso es porque…

Los muertos no hablan.

Los muertos no pueden ser vistos.

Creía que cuando alguien perdía la vida, abandonaba este mundo por completo para descansar en paz, un sueño profundo y ajeno al dolor que dejaba su partida, pero no es así. Los muertos se quedan a ver, escuchar y sentir a todos lo que dejaron atrás.

Los muertos, nadie nunca lo ha dicho pero en esos momentos le consta, sienten dolor. Ella siente dolor, mucho dolor.

Duele ver su cuerpo inerte, duele ser llorada por todos, duele estar ahí y saber que pronto será absorbida por la oscuridad. En cualquier momento va a ser jalada hacia atrás y comida por los demonios, porque Juvia piensa en todo menos en el cielo. Si algo bueno le esperara, ella podría ver luz, pero solo ve oscuridad y eso es porque ella es mala.

Reina lo negro y siente frío. La penumbra la traga y comienza a llorar.

Los muertos no regresan a la vida.

¿Desde cuándo lo está? ¿Desde cuándo dejó de existir?

Los muertos solo están muertos y ya, se supone que deben descansar, pero ella sigue ahí sin ser vista, ni oída y ni sentida. Eso la ancla más a ese túnel solitario y oscuro.

Llora y grita. ¿Cómo murió? ¿Por qué murió? Muerta y atormentada, así es cómo está.

 _"—Los muertos tienen descanso, los condenados no. Por eso tu alma está anclada a la oscuridad."_

* * *

 _"—Aún queda mucho por ver."_

—¿Qué quieres?

Se burla de ella y danza el vals de la muerte. Ya no tolera más, se siente cansada y en un abismo. Piensa que ella no quería morir y menos sin haber besado a Gray-sama y haberse casado con él.

Ella tenía planes, no es para nada justo.

No recuerda nada más que el dolor de su pasado y el sufrimiento de ver llorar a todos por ella. Quiere llorar y que la luz de las hadas la salve pero en ese tenebroso mundo, de ultratumba, no hay salvación y menos para ella.

 _"—Solo quiero guiarte. Yo guío a las almas."_

Lo ve con rencor. Está muerta y ahora es atormentada. Más que una guía, parece una estaca incómodamente hundida en el pecho. No la deja respirar a gusto, no la deja pensar y ni recordar nada. Solo trae sufrimiento y malos recuerdos.

Juvia siente que lo odia.

 _"—¿Aún no te das cuenta, verdad? Todos quieren a los muertos, eso querías. ¿No?"_

—¿Quién mató a Juvia? ¿Cómo murió Juvia?

Pero el guía bailarín decide guardar silencio un rato. Sacude sus piernas con ritmo y tararea una canción. _"—Pronto lo sabrás. Pero antes dime, de tener la oportunidad: ¿Qué harías en la hora de tu muerte?"_

Y como si fuese cosa de magia, ha sido transportada por la oscuridad hacia un bosque. Y eso la hace preguntarse si todo había sido una pesadilla, o si seguía siendo parte de eso. Primero lo ve todo oscuro, luego camina tras Gray, que no la ve y ni la escucha. Después se ve muerta, acosada por un extraño hombre que baila y se ríe de ella.

Aún tiene los ojos rojizos, pero aprecia que donde está es conocido y sigue en Magnolia.

A lo lejos escucha unos pequeños tintineos, tal y como si un vaso de cristal se cayera de una mesa y se quebrara en muchos pedacitos. Se siente confundida, no tiene ningún recuerdo más allá de la oscuridad y antes de llegar al gremio.

Un chasquido llama su atención. Y los árboles pasaron de ser verdes a estar cubiertos de hielo.

 _"—Mira con atención y sin temor."_

Aún en el suelo ve sus dos manos y nota que están sólidas. Quizás se había golpeado la cabeza tan fuerte que perdió la consciencia y tuvo esa pesadilla, por algo tenía un golpe en la cabeza en su visión.

 _"—Esto no es una pesadilla, Juvia. La muerte te alcanzó y de ella no hay salvación. Tú lo viste ¿no?, ¿Viste tu cuerpo sin vida?, ¿Los viste a casi todos llorar, no? ¿Lo recuerdas o quieres volver?"_

—Basta —susurra débil.

 _"—¿Qué? —se inclina hacia ella; llevando una mano a su oreja —¿Qué dices? No te escuché bien."_

—Basta.

Se siente tan mareada al recordar lo angustiante que fue ver su figura muerta en una cama. No quiere saber más y se levanta: ve su ropa bien, no tiene rastro de cortes y ni golpes, queda descartado el hecho de haber estado en una batalla.

Nada le duele físicamente y eso la confunde más.

 _"—Y ahí lo tienes —se relame los labios."_

Pero obtiene una mejor visión del panorama. El bosque está cubierto de hielo debido a los ataques furiosos que lanza Gray. Juvia manda su vista hacia donde le indicaron y comprende que el sonido que escuchó eran las astillas de hielo que salían volando con la magia del mago.

—Gray-sama —susurra —¿Gray-sama está así por Juvia?

Porque no es romántico y ni nada de eso. Al contrario, es doloroso verlo así.

 _"—Él no puede escuchartee~ —canturrea contento."_

—¡Gray-sama! —corre hasta él.

Se va lastimar si sigue así.

 _"—No puede vertee~"_

Juvia intenta tomar el rostro de Gray entre sus manos para apaciguarlo, para que sepa que está bien y con él pero nuevamente no puede tocarlo. Sus manos lo atraviesan. —Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama. Juvia siente que esté así por su culpa.

Ve su cara enfurecida y abatida. Hasta la hizo recordar el momento en el que ella le confesó haber matado a su padre, pero la única diferencia es que ahora él no podía consolarse con nadie.

 _"—Esto tenía que pasar para que lo supiera, ¿no? ¡Conmovedor, conmovedor! Oscuridad es lo que hay, para ti."_

* * *

 _"—Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, ¿estás de acuerdo?"_

De pronto ya no está en el bosque congelado, ahora está en un cementerio con un día lluvioso y tenebroso.

 _"—Pero para él no… —señala con falsa pena."_

Gira hacia atrás y ve a Gray-sama frente a una tumba.

 _"—La muerte condena a las personas. Tú lo condenaste. Eso lo es lo que querías: ser amada sin importar qué y mira las consecuencias. ¿Ya lo recuerdas?, ¿Ya lo ves con claridad."_

Y lentamente lo recuerda todo.

 _"—Si quieres ser amada, mátate. Todos quieren a los muertos."_

De niña deseó ser querida sin importar qué. De grande pidió lo mismo. Lo que jamás imaginó que ese pequeño anhelo atrajera tanta desgracia y, menos, que para hacerlo realidad tuviera que morir.

Desear amor está mal. Que la quieran es aún peor.

Juvia tapa sus oídos con sus manos para no oír más. Y se ve concentrada en una muy complicada batalla, que va de mal en peor; los magos contra los que pelean son de clase S, ni Laxus es así de fuerte y encima se ha separado del resto. O la han separado, ni sabe.

 _"—No van a venir a ayudarte, están ocupados salvando sus traseros. Si importaras, no te hubieran dejado atrás. ¿O sí? Pero cuando no estés, ellos se lamentarán y dirán que te quisieron."_

—Juvia no quiere escucharte.

La voz es potente y se clava en su oído, duda si el mago alto de piel morena, que parece un hechicero de alguna tribu, es real o es la imagen de la voz de su consciencia. No está a su nivel, de hecho ya la tiene arrodillada en el suelo, con heridas en todo el cuerpo y sin poder mágico.

 _"—Esta es tu oportunidad, tómala. La oscuridad te lleva y te trae, ganarás con ella... Hazlo, quieres hacerlo. Mátate. Estás cansada de un mundo sin amor, estás agotada, tu magia no te sirve, nadie te salvará. No hay otra salida más que el descanso eterno. Dime, ¿Qué harías en la hora de tu muerte? ¿Qué harás en ella?"_

—Juvia… Juvia, no.

 _"—En la hora de tu muerte vas a ser amada. Sí —pausa —si quieres ser amada, tienes que verlo todo oscuro."_

—Juvia... no...

 _"—Amada por todos. La oscuridad te da regalos, algo que todos quieren. ¿No? Usa tu magia, hazlo: puedes perforarte la cabeza, cortarte los brazos. No sé, hazlo."_

—Ser amada, Juvia quiere ser amada —repite cual máquina, como si un algoritmo hubiese sido registrado en su mente.

 _"—Si lo haces, te condenas; verás el amor que tanto quieres que te demuestren. Los muertos descansan. Los condenados, no. Condénate, condénate, condénate. Hazlo; condénate."_

Cual si fuera veneno de víbora, cae en sus palabras. Obedece al llamado de su condena, cede a su oscuro deseo. Se deja tragar por la oscuridad.

La hora de morir ha llegado.

* * *

―¡JUVIA!

Los magos de Fairy Tail visualizan a la chica, quien yace arrodillada en el suelo, con marcas de batalla en su cuerpo y ropa.

El enemigo, en cambio, está impecablemente de pie cerca de ella, como dispuesto a lanzar el ataque final.

―¡Demasiado tarde! ―se burla descaradamente.

Corre a toda prisa, ignorando las carcajadas del enemigo; ―Te lo encargo, Natsu.

―¡Lo sé! ―el dragon slayer se enfrasca en una misión: derrotar al último mago de aquel gremio oscuro que queda de pie.

Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy y Charle corren hacia Juvia.

―Dije que es tarde ―suelta de malhumor y en un chasquido con sus dedos el panorama cambia.

Lo ve claro: la razón por la que Juvia no se levanta no es porque está sin energía. Y el enemigo tampoco será el que dará el golpe final. Juvia ha perdido la batalla y ella es quién va a terminar con todo.

Se apura ya que teme como nunca.

―¿¡Qué haces, Juvia!? ―se barre de rodillas hasta alcanzarla y detenerla. La toma fuerte de los hombros, logrando cancelar así el ataque de cortadores de agua que iba a usar contra ella misma ―Juvia...

La llama preocupado. La ve a los ojos y lo que encuentra no le gusta. La mirada de Juvia está nublada y sin vida. Está completamente ida, parece no haberse percatado de su presencia; no lo ve y no lo escucha.

―¿Qué tiene? ―el resto se acerca.

―Es demasiado tarde: está dentro de mi hipnosis.

―¿Hipnosis? ―cuestiona Erza.

―Tan desesperada está que cedió a la oscuridad y quiere acabar con ello. Se condenó sola.

―Juvia... ―llama inútilmente.

―¿Wendy, tú puedes hacer algo?

―Lucy-san ―responde apenada ―¡Lo intentaré!

―Nadie puede sacarla de mi hipnosis, solo ella podría hacerlo pero ya está en la fase final, nadie nunca ha salido de ella.

―¿Fase final? ―achica sus ojos.

―Está a un paso de la muerte.

Una hipnosis que encierra al adversario en un mundo oscuro y desesperante al tener contacto directo con la muerte. Un hechizo que orilla a quitarse la vida para condenarse en un mundo que promete amor pero en realidad es todo lo contrario.

Se condena a ser un espíritu errante porque es obligado, con tanta desesperación, a quitarse la vida.

―Esta es una hipnosis que te lleva a una dimensión en donde eres testigo de tu propia muerte cuando en realidad lo único que pretendo es que te quites la vida. La mente vive escenarios de dolor, es como hundir un dedo en la herida hasta cumplir lo que yo quiero. La muerte cumple mis deseos mientras que el cuerpo de mi enemigo reacciona a los movimientos que hacen en la hipnosis.

* * *

Gray mira Juvia con desespero. La zarandea y grita su nombre pero no es oído. Natsu había acabado con el enemigo y eso le quita las esperanzas; si se descuida la maga de agua atentaría contra su propia vida.

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor._

—Juvia quiere que Gray-sama la quiera. Pero Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama llore por ella. Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama y con sus amigos de Fairy Tail. Juvia ya es amada. Juvia quiere luz en su vida.

 _"—¿Qué?"_

En el oscuro túnel la voz de la muerte se congela. No oye más risas y burlas hacia ella, a lo lejos escucha que alguien la llama con angustia y desespero.

―Juvia...

Un pequeño rayito de luz se va formando, ella parpadea con dudas. ―Gray-sama... ―nombra.

Y la luz se expande hasta que devora la oscuridad por completo.

Sus ojos lentamente recuperan el brillo.

―¡Juvia! ―todos mencionan con lágrimas entre los ojos cuando la ven despierta.

Gray guarda silencio, no muy seguro de que eso sea verdad.

Y cuando momento de la verdad llega, sus ojos se tiñen de tristeza y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. Ella vio a todos llorar por ella, se vio muerta y estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida para que sus visiones se hicieran reales.

 _Ella miró su hora de morir._

Pega el grito más desgarrador de su vida y llora como nunca hasta perder el conocimiento.

—¿Cómo? —el derrotado enemigo mira sorprendido la escena. Ninguna otra persona en el mundo había sobrevivido a su hipnosis de _psicopompo*._

Pero antes de hacer más preguntas, una sombra rodea el cuerpo lastimado del mago. _Jugar con los hilos de la vida, merece castigo._

—¡NO! —grita lastimeramente pero las sombras de la muerte ya lo han arrastrado al infierno.

El hechizo se reinvirte y él cae dentro de la hipnosis. Él decidirá a dónde ser guiado: cielo o infierno y él es el único que puede ayudarse.

* * *

—Juvia siente preocuparlos a todos —cierra los ojos al sentir sus mejillas arder.

Tres días habían pasado desde aquel incidente. Tres días en los que quedó inconsciente. Gray ve como las heridas en el cuerpo, las visibles, sanan a paso lento. Lo que le preocupa a él son aquellas heridas que no se ven pero saben que están ahí.

Pensar que esa estúpida hipnosis casi la obliga a suicidarse. Y es que él está seguro de algo: Juvia ama la vida y jamás haría eso.

—No te preocupes por nosotros —reclama Erza —¿Tú cómo estás?

—Juvia está bien.

Miente. Gray sabe que miente.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Juvia —alaba Natsu.

La chica esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

Una falsa sonrisa. Gray sabe que es falsa.

Está harto de divagar. —¿Qué viste?

Pregunta de repente, medio se arrepiente de su brusquedad pero sabe que es algo que tiene que hacer para ayudarla. Si habla, podrá liberar su dolor. Dividirlo, compartido, no sabe bien pero eso es lo que sabe. A él le sirvió cuando fue lo de su padre.

Juvia se calla y mejor opta por bajar la cabeza para esconder su rostro, está apenada. ¿Será posible que se este cumpliendo lo que vio dentro de su hipnosis?

—¡GRAY! —regaña inmediatamente Erza.

El mago de hielo bufa fastidiado. Él no es quién para exigir que Juvia se abra y que los deje entrar en sus heridos sentimientos, pero ya se está desesperando porque no deja que él, o alguien, le ayude.

—Mejor te dejamos descansar —interfiere para enfriar la situación —le diremos a Mira que te prepare algo rico para comer —Lucy propone, haciendo que los demás asientan y salgan uno por uno.

El mago de hielo es el que se queda atrás, quizás tiene esperanza de que ella hable... Juvia no puede seguir decepcionándolo, así que le llama antes de que salga de la enfermería.

—Gray-sama… —solloza haciendo que el susodicho se quede parado bajo el marco de la puerta —Juvia vio su propia hora de morir —trata de explicar. No está muy segura de por donde empezar, pero eso al menos responderá la pregunta del mago —Juvia lo vio todo oscuro y real.

—No es tu culpa —rasca su nunca, sigue sin voltear a verla —nadie es inmune a ese tipo de magias. Tú no actuaste por voluntad…

—Pero eran los deseos de Juvia.

—Teñidos de negro —la maga guarda silencio sin entender bien a lo que se refiere. Coloca su mano en el marco de la puerta y se recarga unos segundos. Está indignado por la forma en que arruinaron algo tan puro —digo, se aprovecharon de tus deseos y los mancharon, Juvia. No es tu culpa. Torcieron todo, pero tú pudiste encontrarte y sigues aquí... — _por fortuna_. Completa mentalmente.

—Juvia siempre ha buscado que la quieran y por ello… —su voz se corta repentinamente —por ello, Juvia iba a…

—¡No! —interrumpe antes de que rompa en llanto y se gira hacia ella —ese mago dijo que su magia era para que tú sola te condenaras, pero no fue así, saliste de ella Juvia. Eres más fuerte que eso.

—Juvia aún no entiende por qué —aprieta sus ojos con fuerza para tratar de cortar el llanto. Si siempre deseó eso, si siempre fue egoísta y deseosa de cariño, ¿cómo pudo salir de esa hipnosis?

—¿Qué no entiendes? —no sabe cómo, pero está parado a lado de ella —tú ya eres amada, Juvia —dicho eso, toma su mano y le da un fuerte apretón, causando que ella lo vea —Estoy contigo.

Ella sonríe con ternura, esta vez lo hace genuinamente.

La hora de morir llegará para todos y eso no se puede evitar. La suya estuvo cerca de llegar pero la luz de hadas llegó a salvarla, porque Juvia comprendió que es más fuerte de lo que cree, que lo feo y malo de su pasado es un capítulo cerrado en su vida y que ahora tiene, nuevamente, la oportunidad de ser feliz.

El hechizo se rompió porque se dio cuenta de algo.

Que no es necesario estar muerta para que la quieran. Y menos para que Gray-sama esté con ella. En medio de la desesperación lo vio: su gremio, siempre estará ahí para ella y ella para él.

El amor está antes, durante y después de la muerte. Por eso su guía retrocedió, quizás se equivocó en llevarla a todas esas partes o quizás quiso ayudarla a darse cuenta de eso.

No es egoísta buscar amor y ni amar...

 _"—Condénate a ser feliz."_

El suave susurro se desvanece en el aire.

Y así lo hará.

* * *

 **Editado. Por alguna razón me equivoqué y en vez de reemplazar, elegí subir un nuevo capítulo. Sorries. Pero gracias por ignorar esto.**

Lo odio. —Bites—. Es raro. Lo sé. Lo que quise hacer dentro de la hipnosis es que Juvia se sintiera tan desesperada hasta quitarse la vida —jugar con su deseo de ser amada y arrastrarla a ese punto— pero en realidad, al final se dio cuenta que ella es amada y ella misma rompió el hechizo. Digno de un cuento de hadas, pero sorprendente porque ella sola se salvó. Fin.

 **Énfasis en:**

 ***Psicopompo** es un ser que en las mitologías o religiones tiene el papel de conducir las almas de los difuntos hacia la ultratumba, cielo oinfierno. La voz proviene del griego ψυχοπομπóς ( _psychopompós_ ) que se compone de _psyche_ , "alma", y _pompós_ , "el que guía o conduce".


End file.
